Immortal love
by soulofapollo13
Summary: Percy is going to become an immortal and live on Mount Olympus with the gods. Before Zeus can take him away, he asked Annabeth to spend the night of Long Island beach to see if he could tell her everything he wanted to and hope for the best result. A Percy and Annabeth Oneshot!


The full moon glistened over the waters of Long Island. You could just make out two silhouettes sitting on the beach, happily talking to each other. Percy had invited Annabeth to this spot so he could talk to her before he leaves for Olympus the next day. He wanted to tell her how he really felt and hoped she felt the same way.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth and gently whispered into her ear the question that he really wanted to ask. "Do you think I've made the right decision? You know… wanting to become immortal."

His voice soothed her and she told him, straight to the point, the obvious answer. "Of course you have seaweed brain! It's your life and that was the path you wanted to take. Don't stress over it, Ok!"

They both sat in silence, watching the waves slowly crash against the beach. Percy had the feeling his dad (Poseidon) was making them so vicious but he couldn't figure out why. His mind was trying to process who would miss him when he left as well as the fact that he was right here with the girl he loved. Percy couldn't help himself; he asked Annabeth the one question that wasn't meant to leave his mouth.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" his hand clasped round his mouth as if to say 'I didn't mean to say that out loud.'

Despite his worry, Annabeth replied with a tone that made Percy blush. "Yes! I will really miss you Percy. You're smart, funny and really strong when it comes to saving your friends."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to confess in her mind. She had always liked Percy and never wanted to admit it simply because, what if Percy never liked her back? She hated to dwell on the scenario however, at this moment, it might come true.

They both lay down to admire the constellations in the sky, then suddenly; Percy pulled Annabeth towards him and spoke to her with deep passion.

"Listen, I've never had the guts to say this but… I have always admired you and I kind of have a…a crush on you!" Percy was now shaking in case she started laughing in his face.

Instead, Annabeth blushed and spoke in a gentle tone. "Really, because I maybe, sort of, truly like you too." Her words coming out very shaky.

For the next moment, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Annabeth couldn't resist his sea green ones and Percy just adored her grey ones and before they knew it, their lips were touching and to them, it was a dream come true. They stood up and for the next minute, they were kissing under the sunrise as if it was their last time together. And it was.

Percy slowly released and spoke with a hint of sadness. "Well, this is it Annabeth. I will be leaving soon but just remember this: I will always be with you in your heart and I will always try and talk to you the best I can but never forget that I have always loved you."

Annabeth couldn't hold back the tears. She cried as she spoke. "Ok Percy, I will never forget you or our love, which be immortal for all of this life."

She was still so upset, so Percy pulled her in for a big hug which instantly calmed her down. Then, a figure appeared from the water. It was Zeus, ready to take Percy away.

He spoke with a big, booming voice. "It's time Mr Jackson. I hope you're ready to leave."

As he spoke, Percy gave Annabeth one more kiss and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I will always be beside you wherever you are." And slowly walked towards Zeus.

Annabeth managed a quick reply. "Ok. I love you seaweed brain!" and Annabeth managed to catch an "I love you too smart girl." From Percy before he vanished to a new life on Olympus.

She walked back to camp and heard a voice in her head saying to her. 'Our love will be immortal because no-one can break it apart.' And suddenly realised that Percy was right. Realised that no matter what, they will always be together. Forever!


End file.
